What's in store for Princess Sophie?
by Jenbie
Summary: Robert and Sophie are looking forward to a happy life but when a tragic accident occurs...will things ever be the same again? Will Princess Sophie survive this ordeal in time to tell the secret she has hidden?My first story! Please read&review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shock!Horror!

Robert Langdon laid back in his spongy plane chair, as he gazed out of the cloud-covered window that was shutting him off from the rest of the world, the last sight of Paris, but most importantly- Sophie. He sighed gently to himself, resting his arms on his food tray, where a very flirty air hostess had just set down his food. He angrily growled to himself- Food! How on earth was he expected to eat at a time like this! He'd just had his heart torn in two by leaving the person that had made their own space in his heart for two whole weeks! **How** could they expect him to eat!

Meanwhile, back down, with two feet firmly on the ground- but her head up in the candyfloss-clouds, laid on her feathery bed, was Sophie. She gently wiped the trickling tears off of her burning hot face, as she stood up and made her way out to the cool balcony. She gazed out at the beautiful city she had grown up in…the mighty Paris. However, now, it didn't seem so grand at all. The gorgeous view of the Eiffel tower- wasn't all that glorious- the only thing her head was focused upon, the only image she could visualize- was Robert Langdon's face. His softblue eyes….His rosy lips; that she often had kissed with a deep passion…she was distraught! He was gone! His flight to England had left the French airport only 30 minutes ago, yet, already his loss was burning a hole in her chest. Suddenly, her throat felt tight, and her head was spinning; she grasped a hold of the black iron balcony as she swayed from side to side-then – like a flash- she fell to the floor, feeling the hard concrete bash against her delicate head as her wide eyes slowly closed.

Sophie had been laid on the balcony for quarter of an hour, when her grandmere walked in- only to pick up Sophie's laundry ( in case your wondering, Sophie was capable of doing her own laundry, but her grandmere loved her so much she felt she had to mother her for all the lost years!) however when she opened the door, she saw wide open windows, with a net curtain ferociously blowing around in the wind.

"SOPHIE" she cried, and she ran to her beloved granddaughter, stroking her face with her wrinkled hands. She quickly grabbed the phone off of Sophie's side table and dialled the ambulance. After she was reassured help was on the way, she grabbed Sophie's hand and stroked it lovingly- Princess Sophie- what would become of her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Robert Langdon plonked his suitcase on the airport floor, and started to stroll outside, when his phone vibrated in his suit pocket.

"Hello?"

"Robert, it is Maria, you must come quick, Sophie- she's fallen off of the balcony, please Robert, she will want you with her when she wakes up…if she ever does…" Robert's face was distraught and he felt like a cold hand had gripped hold of his heart.

"Marie, I..I don't know what to say….where are you both?"

"Were at a local French hospital , down the street from the chapel, its very hard to miss…please Robert!"

"I'll be there as soon as possible….Bye" Robert hung up in a state of panic…he wheeled his suitcase back into the building and ran up to the airport desk

"Excuse me…can you tell me when the next flight to Paris is?" he asked, flirtatiously winking at the women on the desk. She stared at him curiously for a minute….such handsome eyes, she thought. Robert tapped on the table as if to speed her up

"Sorry…. If you hurry Sir, there's a flight that's going to leave in 20 minutes…Gate 16- I'll show you the way" she gave him a cute smile.

"Um…sorry, no time to waste…Gate 16..thanks very much" he sped off, leaving the disappointed air hostess behind. The next flight to Paris was his!

Sophie's eyes began to flutter, and she felt a warm buzz about her hand. Slowly she opened her eyes; and who was she to see? Yep, that's right!

"R-R-Robert!" Sophie mumbled.

"Oh Soph- I got here as fast as I could..I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of left you……" Roberts voice trailed off as he realised that he was bending over…slowly…..suddenly Sophie's small button like nose met Roberts, and their mouths followed, a gentle, passionate kiss- it was soon interrupted. Marie walked in –

"Oops..such bad timing" she grinned! Sophie flushed the colour of a tomato!

"Grandma!" she said, the colour starting to disappear from her cheeks- so what! She was in love! Let the whole world know! She smiled- I'm so happy! She thought – and lucky! Sophie gazed into Roberts eyes, and once again, their lips met- only this time it was more intimate; they knew it- they were in love!

"I'll be off then!" Sophie's grandma interrupted again – "I'm sure Robert will see you home!"

"I will Marie, no worries!" replied Robert. Sophie smiled at him…

"But, what about Harvard, Robert? How long are you planning to be here!" she asked, anxiously.

"Well…I'm planning on bunking at your house for a week or two, then I'll make my official resignation at Harvard!" He replied.

"RESIGNATION! But..Robert…" Sophie started to cry; she'd made him change his whole life! Robert pressed his fingers against Sophie's mouth.

"Soph….I've done it! I've got a job in France as a professor! I'm teaching at the local university...starting in 4 weeks time!" Sophie gasped- he'd changed his whole life- for her! He must love her!

"Robert…I don't know what to say!" stuttered a struck Sophie.

"Say you love me!" smiled Robert. Sophie grinned- well- he thought this would be easy did he! Every girl knows you have to play hard to get!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Excuse me" smiled the young doctor as he strolled into Sophie's ward, catching Sophie and Robert in a rather close embrace. They looked up, blushing and the doctor sat on the wooden stool in the corner.

"Would you prefer me to talk in English or French? I am fluent in both" he asked them.

"English please! So my boyfriend can understand." Sophie replied, feeling a glow inside as she called Robert her boyfriend!

"Ok…I'm afraid, we've found some disturbing results from the tests we took when you were sleeping Sophie." The doctor grimaced.

"Such as..?" asked Sophie…becoming slightly worried.

"Well, it would appear that you have damaged your legs slightly…… Sophie, I'm going to tell you straight. You may never be able to walk again."

"W-w-what!" Sophie sat there in utter shock. Her legs! The legs that had led a car chase around the great Paris…the legs that had frantically ran through London……her legs! She stared at the doctor like he had just sprouted an orange moustache. She was in shock.

Next to her, Robert was feeling quite sick. He rested his head on the blue hospital chair and started to think…his Princess Sophie…. His poor, poor Princess Sophie. Her grandfather would be saturated with disappointment to think….Sophie would never be able to walk again. As soon as the doctor said it the room had been brimming with shock.

" I hate to break the silence….but we'll have to have a look at your legs Sophie, they got quite a battering when you fell, unfortunately, they got so much of a battering…that from the waist down; you're paralyzed. It's unfortunate...very unfortunate…" the doctor softly spoke, watching Sophie's innocent angel like face start to swim with tears. The doctor walked over to the bed and lifted off the covers. "Well Sophie….there's no time like the present; we need to see what we need to do to help…"

"O-Of course……Robert darling, please can you ring my grandmere and ask her to come…I need her with me.." whimpered Sophie, putting on a brave act.

"I'll go right away" replied Robert, eager to do the best he could; he got off the lumpy chair and made his way to the payphone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sophie's grandmere came rushing in to the room,

"Sophie, darling give me a hug" she wrapped her arms around Sophie and started to whisper softly in French. Sophie accepted the hug and sniffed in the strong scent of perfume wafting from her grandmere – it was too much, she started to cry.

"Sophie calm down, it will be alright, Robert and I will give you lots of support."

"B-b-but Grandmere, I might never be able to walk again!" wept Sophie, silent tears trickling down her flushed face. Watching Sophie's tears journey down her face was making her Grandmere overwhelmed; she too, started to cry- quiet sobs and tears exploding down her tanned and very wrinkled face. Sophie and her Grandmere clutched each other tight.

'W-w-where's Robert?" stammered Sophie.

"He's gone to get a coffee- he's in a bit of shock"

"Grandmere, it was all going so well………." Sophie trailed off…

"Shh...Calm down Sophie; you need time for the news to sink in; we'll get you through this."

The doctor re-entered the room, accompanied by a shaken Robert.

"Here are the results of the scan" announced the doctor. Sophie chewed on her manicured nails- a habit she had as a young girl; living with a man- he never really cared! Marie held Sophie in her plump arms and Robert clenched his fists tightly.

"Sophie- I have some good news and some bad news for you; what would you like first?" asked the doctor.

"Umm...the good news please" answered a trembling accented voice.

"Well, the good news is we have lots of support for you here at the hospital, and the bad news is that this will depend on the outcome of the surgery that we will be performing on you where there will be a 50 chance of your legs working again- and a 50 chance of your legs being paralyzed for life. During the surgery- which lasts 9 hours, and is quite a traumatic experience, you will have on an oxygen mask. People have died during this procedure before, however this is only a small fraction- and we are extremely doubtful death will occur during your operation."

As the doctor stopped to take a breath Robert wearily walked over to Sophie and put a comforting arm around her neck. Marie looked troubled and asked

"When will this surgery be?"

"The procedure- if all goes to plan will take place on 21st July- in 3 days. Apologies it is so quick but Sophie's leg needs urgent assistance" replied the doctor. "Sophie will stay at the hospital until the operation and for a while after, so she will need some basic clothes, pyjamas, slippers- whatever she will need for her stay; my name is Doctor Jérôme and I will be Sophie's permanent doctor for her stay".

" Sophie, I will drive home and bring you your clothes- Robert will stay with you, I'm sure." Marie said.

"Of course I will" answered Robert, taking Sophie in his arms, gently kissing her head.

"See you soon Grandmere" came a quiet, French voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know the chapters are quite short, but the story will be long, so there will be alot of chapters eventually! Also, thanks for all the reviews so far! And thanks to katieeeeee for help withthe last chapter!**

Chapter 5:

3 Days Later………

Sophie woke up with a start as she realised it was operation day. Doctor Jerome walked in

"Ah, good - Sophie your awake!" he chirped.

"Mmm.." Sophie mumbled, wishing she could just go back and bury her head back under her pillow and snuggle up in the warmth of the bed.

"We'll wait until Robert and Marie arrive then we'll give you half an hour before surgery." Doctor Jerome informed Sophie.

"Mmm..okay.." replied Sophie; her heart pounding at the thought of the surgery.

"Well; I'll leave you to freshen up and Robert and Marie should be here soon!" Doctor Jerome strolled breezily out of the room.

Sophie grabbed her comb off of the side table, which was buried in 3 bunches of purple, juicy grapes- her Grandmere knew the hospital food wasn't very good!

Sophie had only just set her comb back down on the table when Robert and Marie rushed in. She gave them a weak smile and they sped over to hug her.

"Soph you'll be fine" reassured Robert.

"Oui Sophie all will go well, and you'll wonder what all the fuss was about- we'll be waiting for you and soon your legs will work better then ever!" smiled her Grandmere- pushing her doubt to the back of her mind.

"Merci…I will be strong…I have something to tell you after the operation… but not now- because if something goes wrong, then it will be worse for you."

"Sophie- nothing will go wrong; but if this makes you happy- we'll wait with curiosity!" said Robert, with a baffled glance- he so badly wanted to know what her secret was- he thought she'd acted a little differently around him recently!

"Yes Sophie…we will wait- although a hint would be good" grinned Marie, a little joke which was an attempt to lighten the mood! "Sorry Grandmere- no hint!" giggled Sophie, enjoying winding them up!

Doctor Jerome entered the room-

"It's time Sophie! Are you ready?" he smiled. A huge bed on wheels was pushed into the room by four young looking doctors.

"I guess this is it…" heaved Sophie, giving Robert one last kiss before two of the young doctors came over to the bed and slowly transported her onto the white, rubber bed. As they did so Sophie's face was a picture of pain- how her leg hurt! She couldn't wait for this to end!

"Au revoir" she smiled as she was wheeled out of the room and into the operating theatre, leaving Robert and Marie behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Enjoy the chapter and please review! It's a bit of a cliffhanger so I'll try and add the next chapter as soon as poss! **

Chapter 6:

Sophie was wheeled down the intimidating white corridor. The lack of colour blared boldly and she began to get anxious. Two huge double doors were directly in front of the bed and as she was pushed closer she could read the sign on the door. The sign had sharp, black letters that cut through the white acrylic like knives. The letters spelt **Theatre. **The two doctors walked to the doors and held them open so that the bed holding Sophie could be wheeled through.

After entering the room Sophie saw two surgeons and one nurse. Doctor Jerome was also there.

"Now, Sophie, we are going to give you some anaesthetic which should last throughout the operation, when the needle goes in to your hand, it won't hurt, and you'll go a bit dizzy. We'll put on an oxygen mask for you to breathe in and after the operation you'll probably wake up with a very painful leg, but we will attend to you.'

'Okay' mumbled Sophie, clenching her fists. Doctor Jerome came towards her with a needle the size of the statue of liberty, and Sophie winced as it was eased into her hand. Just as Doctor Jerome said, the people around her started to spin and an oxygen mask was strapped over her face. She shut her eyes and everything went black. The operation was underway.

Meanwhile, back in the waiting room; Robert and Marie had been waiting for only 30 minutes, but it seemed like forever. As Robert returned to the pink plastic chairs with his coffee, Marie announced

'This is going to seem like forever'. Robert took a sip of his coffee and looked very unimpressed.

'I think you were right!' he scowled.

'**Were** right?' she asked, confused.

'About the coffee- it's disgusting!' he stood up and dumped the plastic cup into the bin. Marie smiled at him- and then remembered Sophie and immediately felt guilty.

'I hope she's okay'

'Mmm...me too'

Just as Robert trailed off a young nurse came bounding into the room.

' I'm afraid we have bad news, Sophie's oxygen mask has broken- and we're not sure for how long it has not been working. She…..she may not live.' The nurse looked stricken. Marie gasped and Robert was dumbfounded. Doctor Jerome entered with a very solemn look. He could tell Marie and Robert had heard- but the worst was still to come. He stepped forward and gravely announced-

'I'm so sorry- Sophie's mask was faulty. If she lives it will be a miracle…and even if she does then she will never walk again- the operation also failed. Also, if she lives there is good news, however if not-I'm so so sorry. Robert- Sophie was pregnant.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Tried to update as soon as possible...I'm not going to do another chapter untill it's been reviewed three times :P lol! Enjoy! And NO katieeeeee I'm not going to hint what happens to Sophie, no matter how desperate you are!**

Chapter 7:

'My granddaughter is **pregnant!' **exclaimed Marie. Robert turned the colour of a beetroot.

"Did you know about this?' she asked Robert.

"Umm… no; but I'm pretty sure I'm the father' he blushed, thinking back to that steamy night in Florence. Marie narrowed her eyes at Robert. She couldn't bear to think what would happen if Sophie died.

"Marie…her secret…she said she had some thing to tell us! She...she _knew!' _

"I think you're right..' she replied. Marie and Robert sat there in silence, trying to take in what they had been told.

"I…I hope to God she lives" trembled Marie.

'Me too…' Robert frowned.

Marie stood up and paced the room.

"I wish we had a better grasp of what will happen...there are so many questions I have to ask…" she trailed off.

"I know." Agreed Robert; standing up and putting a comforting arm around Marie. "But I'm sure the doctors are doing all they can." Robert told her, being his reasonable self.

"Come on, let's sit down". They flopped back down on the pink chairs, and Robert picked up a car magazine from the table- well he had to pass the time somehow!

Just then Doctor Jerome walked in. He sat opposite them with his head in his hands. Marie bowed her head and Robert put down the magazine and closed his eyes; both praying for good news.

"I-I'm afraid the only way we can save her is to operate again…the CPR didn't work. Sophie will have to spend her life in a wheelchair…even if the upcoming operation works...".

"One question…will the baby survive the operation?" asked Robert, fingers crossed.

"Sophie was one month pregnant…we can't be sure whether or not the baby will live… it's entirely up to you- do you want Sophie to have the operation…or would you like to say goodbye now?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I said I wanted 3 reviews; but I couldn't bear to keep the first reviewer in the dark for much longer! BUT I'm going to take a break now, and give people a chance to catch up with the story- two chapters in one day is a bit too much! So here's Chapter 8, tell me what you think and I'll get onto Chapter 9 as soon as the energy comes back to my fingers! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

Marie and Robert had been alone in the waiting room for one hour. They were waiting for news on Sophie's operation. They were told it would last 1 and a half hours if they chose to go ahead- and they did, desperately hoping Sophie and her baby would live.

"Marie; I'm going to get something to eat- would you like me to pick something up for you? We haven't eaten since breakfast and it's now teatime." If anybody but Robert had asked her this, Marie would of thought they were being utterly selfish at her granddaughters time of need, but Marie could see the pain and anxiety in Roberts crystal blue eyes, and she could also hear her stomach rumbling- she wouldn't what that overwhelming sensation had been in her stomach! It was hunger!

"Yes please Robert, just a croissant and a hot drink please, I'll wait here for any updates." Robert smiled at Marie with warmth and walked out of the room, heading to the canteen- if only he'd of known the news awaiting him when he arrived back….

Meanwhile, back in the surgery room the doctors and nurses were dong all they could to prevent Sophie's death. There was a grave feeling of panic and tension in the air- but they never gave up. Doctor Jerome was injecting Sophie with a substance that he could only hope would work, as well as feeding her oxygen through tubes. Sophie's pretty face was full of bruises and scars from the tubes in her nose and mouth. As a young nurse gently removed the nose tube from Sophie's button nose; her eyes slowly but surely opened. Her long lashed eyelids were fluttering madly, and she was gasping for air. She was very confused- her legs weren't in pain! Instead she had a blinding headache.

"Sophie, you've had a traumatic experience, calm down, drink this" reassured Doctor Jerome, passing her a cup of water. Sophie delicately sipped at it…then she remembered.

"The…the baby? Will it be alright?" she croaked.

"Sophie- I'm pleased to tell you that in 8 months time, all being well, you'll give birth to a baby girl." Sophie plastered a grin all over her face- she couldn't believe it! She was going to be a mother! She couldn't wait to tell Robert he was a dad!

"Oh…but Sophie, you nearly died during your operation, you did very well, you need yo yake some time out to relax, you're a very strong girl, however your legs have failed disappointingly. You will have to spend your life in a wheelchair."

Robert came back into the room and nearly bumped into the young doctor heading in the opposite way. He was carrying a bag of muffins, Marie's croissant and a carton of hot chocolate. The doctor looked madly excited.

"Sir, Madame, I'm very happy to tell you that Sophie has survived! She is awake and is recovering from the operation!" Marie had a sharp intake of breath and Robert was so delirious he dropped the muffins right out of his hands.

"The baby! Is it alive?" he asked.

"Sir, I'm pleased to say that you will be a father in 8 months time!" Marie leapt out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Robert.

"Thank you! Thank you! You have given me the chance to be a Grandmother!" she started to cry.

"When can we see her?" asked Robert.

"If you'd like to follow me…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

'Sophie...SOPHIE'…whispered Robert. Sophie opened her eyes, startled.

'Robert!' she smiled. ' I have news...I'm pregnant!'

'We know Soph, it's fab news! We're going to be parents!' Robert suddenly melted into a dreamy haze, imagining every little detail of their baby girl. She would have Sophie's beautiful emerald green eyes, and thick brown locks, with a spicy tinge of red; as well as Sophie's button nose. She could have Robert's long legs and she would share both of their brains, mathematics, codes, everything!

'ROBERT' yelled a hoarse Sophie. Robert jumped.

'Sorry…but it's going to be so wonderful!'

After 10 minutes of discussing the much looked forward to baby; Marie rushed into the room.

"Sophie, Sophie my baby! I'm so proud of you, thank you so much for giving me the chance to help you look after a great granddaughter!" Marie repeatedly kissed Sophie's face, in true French style. Robert looked on at them in amusement. He could see Sophie was pleased her Grandmother was proud, but he could also see her slight sense of embarrassment at the fuss Marie was making over her!

Robert and Marie had been sat with Sophie for about 40 minutes when Doctor Jerome entered the room; except with him he had a wheelchair.

"Sophie, this has been measured to fit you. You will be allowed to go home in this tomorrow but must come back every month so we can check on your progress."

"Thank you" replied Sophie, eyeing the blue chair that looked rather cushiony. Robert smiled down at Sophie

"Princess…you are truly brave." He leant down and embraced her.


End file.
